WHO WHAT WHERE WHY WHEN?
by weesheila2k9
Summary: well... its not a completly different story it's like sort of a sequal after new moon but nothing like eclispe cos eclispe is better lol enjoy
1. morning bella

_Bella, Bella _

**My name was being yelled again and again.**

**WHAT! **I screamed

_**Now listen Bella I want you to go visit Jacob **_

I had to admit it was a long time since I've seen him and I haven't seen much of Edward either.

**Dad I don't really want to go **I said

_**What's wrong with Jacob?**_

**Did I say something was wrong with Jacob, it doesn't matter you will not understand**

I don't mean to shout at my dad its just hearing his name makes me so angry

Then something just make my smile widen

**Edward?**

_**Hi**__ ,_he smirked

**Were have you been I've missed you so much**

I ran over to him and hugged him. I didn't want to let him go. But as usual he had to push me away

His expression changed ,_**Bella we have a problem**_

every time I saw Edward there was a problem

**What is it? **I asked really worried about the response she was about to give

_**Bella I love you but….**_

**What but what**_**? **_I asked now dying for an answer

_**Wolves I have to go!**_

_He then was gone. _

I thought to myself, Jacob. I looked out the window but no sight of Jacob.

Then I saw someone but it wasn't Jacob, it was… Sam?

What could he want?

_**Jacobs hurt, he needs you! **_he said just from below my window

I was shocked. How could I help Jacob? But I couldn't leave him judging by the description Sam

I jumped in the truck and headed to La Push with Sam in the passenger seat.

These horrible thoughts of what happened to Jacob were making me crazy. I tried asking Sam but he was so silent I was starting to wonder if he was breathing.

Then I saw him, Jacob…….


	2. volturri

Jacob was standing there

He looked fine to me

"Bella, we found out something about your little blood sucker friends!" he shouted as if I'd done something wrong

"what?" I asked wondering if it was the same thing Edward was telling me

"Bella its not the Cullen's it some group called the Volturri!"

"no not yet they haven't gave me time!"

"what do you mean?" Sam spoke up

"you wouldn't understand!"

Jacob got angry, "the hell I won't!"

I was scared when he shouted at me

"I gotta go find Edward I'm sorry I'll call you"

Then I left

I love Jacob he's my best friend but Edwards the love of my life.

"Edward," I screamed as I saw him leave the house about to get in his car.

"Edward did you know about the Volturri?"

"no, why?"

"Edward this is serious they're here!"

"I don't care Bella they won't come after you I'll protect you no matter what!"

"what's gotten into you ?"

"why don't you ask your dogs seeing you're spending time with them now!"

"5 minutes god what's up with you Edward tell me?!"

"right now I gotta find the Volturri before they find you!"

Then a familiar voice spoke behind which made me shiver…….. Victoria?

"hello Bella, small world huh?"………………………….....


	3. victoria?

Victoria standing right before my very eyes

Acting brave I decided to squeak out

"long time no see"

A smile grew across her face

"yeah but soon there will be nothing left of you to see!"

She dashed towards me and she was so quick I couldn't move Edward stood in front of me as my shield. He pushed Victoria onto the ground.

She dashed towards me again but it wasn't Edward who saved me this time

"Jake!"

Wolf form obviously

"surprise surprise don't you keep your stupid dog on a leach?" Edward said

Jacob got really angry and dived on Edward letting Victoria get away

"no Jake please no!"

Jake hesitated but ran into the bushes

He came back as a human

He probably had some clothes in the bush

"Jake, are you ok? How did you know I was here?"

"Bella, those Volturri guys are really hunting you down they are staying on the Cullen territory knowing we can't protect you there!"

"thanks Jake"

"anytime"

When I saw the look on Edwards face I knew it was time to go.

Edward said with a strict look on his face, "why, why do you like Jacob?"

I was surprised he said his name other than preferring to him as a dog

"Edward Jacobs like my best friend and also a family friend"

"that still doesn't answer my question"

"Edward just drop me off at my house I don't want to talk about it!"

He left me outside the house got out of the truck and was gone into the mist.

I left my back on the kitchen stool and made Charlie dinner then went up to bed.

"hello Bella!" Said Jane the youngest of the Volturri. I knew trouble was beginning


	4. la push

"Jane what are you doing here?"

"I was sent by the Volturri to check on you"

"so they're not all here?" I asked

"no just me! Bella are you a vampire yet? "

"Edward wants to wait until graduation is that ok?"

"it's ok with me but the rest may have a difficulty with it"

I was worried she wasn't going to wait and I knew how stubborn Edward was

"ok Bella. You can wait until graduation but no longer!"

"thank you Jane"

"Bella I'm not doing it for your benefit I'm doing it for Charlie and your mother!"

"why?"

"your forgetting I had a family before this!"

Then she was gone. Why was everyone trying in their own way to stop me becoming a vampire

I went down to La Push the next morning to find Jacob cleaning his Rabbit (car)

"hey Jake"

"Bella hey good to see ya"

"why even bother with a car Jake you can out run it by about a million miles per hour?"

"I'm selling it!"

"please no I was joking"

"no Bella I need the money"

"then let me buy it"

"sorry someone already gave me an offer"

I didn't really want it I just wanted to give Jake the opportunity to visit it when he wanted.

"Jake what did you need the money for?"

"well you remember Emily Sam's fiancé well Sam and her are getting married so as one of the best men I've decided to save up to help out"

"wow Jake that's really nice of you, when's the wedding?"

"2 weeks today, sorry didn't tell you, been busy"

"oh busy what do you mean?"

"he means chasing me!" Victoria giggled she always made the sneaky approach to sneak up on me


	5. trouble

"Victoria I'm beginning to think your stalking me," I said sounding more cocky than I was

"Bella it's only fair I kill you seeing Edward killed James don't you see things have to even out?"

"listen here you get off this territory and never return and I will not kill you" Jake shouted

"I don't like that deal!" Victoria said as if she were a spoilt child

"well then I'll have to deal with you myself"

Jacob was once again a wolf. I ran back to the Blacks house to get Jacob some clothes.

I then saw Sam and the others run towards the way Jake was

I ran behind them but I was no match for their speed.

Jacob still in wolf form was attacking Victoria like a beast yet he didn't leave a mark

She was too fast moving like a feather from spot to spot.

"Jake! Help him Sam!" I screamed

Hearing my worry Sam ordered the pack and there were five wolves against Victoria but yet she still survived.

Her eyes switched over to me. She leapt forward and grabbed me.

We both went rolling down the hill.

"Jake!" I screamed as I fell rolling down the hill

Victoria smiled, "I'm not afraid of the big bad wolf!"

I screamed and in skidded a familiar car

"Carlisle, Alice!" I cried

They both ran over to me to late to catch Victoria

"Bella are you ok?" Alice looked like crying

"come on Bella we'll get you home" Carlisle said with his smile

"how did you know I was here?"

"Alice had a vision of Victoria biting you so we rushed here!"

"does Edward know?" I asked knowing he would be worried

"no but come on Charlie may be worried"

They both carried me home. I the got a text form Jacob

_Bella are you ok I was so worried tb Jake x_

I was about to text back when I got a text form Edward

_**Bella meet me at the house now!…………………………**_


End file.
